Sweet kiss
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu no comprendía por que todo el gremio lo miraba mal y a punto de estallar en un escándalo, solo había besado a Lucy en los labios, no es como para hacer una batalla. Si todos pudieran detenerse un segundo y ver su parte de la historia, sabrían que Lucy era la malvada, él solo era la inocente victima entre sus actos perversos.


_Otra historia para el especial de hoy :3_

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece mis queridos bambinos._

 **Sweet Kiss**

Ladeo la cabeza confundido al notar como Lucy lo miraba con la boca abierta, de hecho no era la única. Con su vista periférica observo como todo el gremio había quedado en gran silencio y lo miraban con una incredulidad, en un nivel, no visto anteriormente.

Alzo una ceja viendo el rojo en el rostro de Lucy.

No entendía cuál era el problema, estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella siempre hacia.

-M-M-M-ME BESASTE-grito Lucy tapándose la boca con sus labios algo asustada.

Frunció el ceño al ver como se alejaba de él asustada.

-TU SIEMPRE LO HACES-le grito de regreso apuntándola con un dedo.

Y así…desato una ola de caos en Fairy tail.

…

..

.

Para que vieran que la duce alma inocente y víctima de todo era Natsu, este explicaría lo que pasó de una forma diferente a lo que todos observaron en realidad. Si acababa de besar a Lucy en los labios frente a todo el gremio. Pero eso fue culpa de Lucy, toda de ella…todo por empezar aquella costumbre no hablada de ambos.

Aunque sus dulces e inocentes mentes no lo crean, todo inicio al poco tiempo de que Lucy se uniera al gremio. Una misión cuando solo eran Happy, Lucy y él. Una en la cual él había recibido el peor golpe de todos y su cuerpo terminara con varias heridas.

En una posada durante la noche, Lucy había hecho de enfermera y cuidado las heridas de Happy, posteriormente las de él. Pero para alguien que no suele herirse de gravedad, quedarse quieto era una tarea titánica y quería salir corriendo ante el olor a medicamento.

Lucy fastidiada, pensó seriamente en hacerle otra herida más.

Luego de media hora de tratamiento, en la cual Happy ya había quedado rendido. Solo faltaba una cortada menor en la mano de Natsu que se negaba a que le vendaran, pero evidentemente le dolía. Cansada de escuchar los reclamos del dragón Slayer de fuego, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Me duele la cortada-se quejó Natsu al ver como esta tomaba la mano sin delicadeza.

Claro que toda queja se evaporo al sentir la delicada boca de la maga celestial sobre su herida. De hecho, se había puesto tan rojo como un tomate y la veía como una loca.

La rubia sonrió al ver que se había quedado en silencio.

-Eso solía hacer mi madre cuando me caía y un raspón era muy doloroso-dijo aprovechando el mismo del mago de fuego, para desinfectar la herida.

Para cuando Natsu fue consiente de todo, la chica estaba ya dormida y él había quedado como un crio.

Él era la víctima.

…

Lucy muchas veces había utilizado el método para hacerlo callar y tratar las heridas mientras estaba en su estado de vergüenza. A la chica parecía darle gracia que alguien como él, tan poco enterado del espacio personal y liberar, le avergonzara un dulce beso en la herida.

Así que durante batallas, aventuras, heridas, raspones u otros…cada que estaban solos y a ella le tocaba ser de enfermera. Aprovechaba su táctica secreta para hacerlo callar.

Lucy era una malvada.

.

..

…

Por eso volviendo a la realidad, cuando escucho como la maga celestial se quejaba del dolor de sus labios secos por los fríos vientos de inviernos. Hizo lo que ella solía hacer con él en su caso. No entendía porque todo el gremio había saltado entre gritos incrédulos y expresiones de sorpresa.

Giro a ver a Lucy, justo antes de recibir un buen puñetazo en el rostro y sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Lucy tenía una buena derecha.

…

Cuando regreso en sí, parecía que habían pasado varias horas, o eso indicaba el sol. Se medió incorporo confundido en la enfermería. Ladeo su rostro confundido sin saber cómo llego al lugar. El sonido de la puerta le hizo girar su rostro, a pesar que el olor de Lucy le había indicado que era ella desde hace unos segundos.

Ella entro y se quedó paralizada al verlo despierto.

Ladeo la cabeza confundido, aunque ese movimiento le provoco un ardor en la boca e inconscientemente levanto una mano para inspeccionar. La mano de Lucy lo detuvo antes de tocar su labio y está bajo la vista apenada.

-Está roto…por mi culpa-dijo con pesar.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, Lucy debió haberlo golpeado en verdad con fuerza.

-Un buen gancho derecho-hablo, pero se arrepintió ante el ardor de su boca al mover los labios.

-No fue mi intención, solo me molesto-ladeo el rostro sin querer verlo a los ojos-la manera en que me besaste en público-

-Tú siempre besas mis heridas-

-Era para que te quedarás en silencio para tratarlas-

-Bueno también ayudaban a olvidar el dolor, pensé que un beso en los labios sería igual-

Ambos se vieron con el rostro fruncido, defendiendo infantilmente un punto de vista. Pero Lucy quien era la más "madura" en ocasiones, soltó un bufido indignado y lo vio de mala manera.

-Si así fuera estarías besando a medio mundo para aliviar el dolor después de una herida-le acuso con un dedo en alto.

Fastidiado alzo las manos en posición de inocencia.

-Por kami eres idiota, no besaría a cualquier persona-dijo con sinceridad.

El rostro de la chica se ladeo confundido.

-¿Entonces por qué yo?-pregunto señalándose con el dedo.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Tú empezaste todo, yo solo te sigo hasta el final-contesto ladeando la cabeza.

Por alguna razón se sentía sumamente avergonzado e incapaz de verla a los ojos. Claro que todo pensamiento coherente se esfumo al sentir un pequeño aleteo de mariposa sobre sus labios. Abrió sus ojos con incredulidad al ver tan de cerca de Lucy con los ojos cerrados y tocando suavemente sus labios con los de ella.

Pero tan rápido como vino el aleteo se marchó.

Ya comprendía el golpe de Lucy, ella solamente había reaccionado violentamente ante el tumulto de emociones que le inundaron al besarla antes. Porque ahora el sentía la garganta seca y una sensación de cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

Más al ver la suave figura de la chica casi sobre él, iluminada por la luz del atardecer y un hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Espero ya no te duela el labio-dijo ella antes de marcharse rápidamente de la habitación.

Pestañeo varios minutos después saliendo de su sorpresa, también al ya no sentir tanto dolor en los labios al recordar los cálidos labios de la rubia sobre los de él.

Sonrió levemente.

A eso se refería con que él era la inocente víctima de una Lucy malvada, la chica aprovechándose de él desde tempos antiguos.

Bueno le daría el gusto un tiempo más.

Luego el tomaría el mando de la situación, y Lucy debía preparase, porque él no estaba seguro de soportar unos inocentes besos de labios…claro que no. Él era Natsu Dragneel y él tomaría todo lo que ella pudiera ofrecerle, también se daría todo lo que podía.

Si…solo un poco más y la maga celestial seria suya.

Pero ahora.

Solo quedaba esperar con el sabor de los labios de la chica, tal vez debería golpearse esa parte más seguido.

 **Fin**

 _Espero mis seguidores amantes de Nalu, estén contentos un buen rato :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
